Inner Turmoil New Version
by StarTraveler
Summary: REPOSTED Still wasn't happy so I put both parts together and added a third new part. Completed!Set directly after ALL ABOUT BEEVIL. Dustin Marah pairing.
1. Part 1 Dustin POV

AN: Ok this story was originally written in July. Takes place after ALL ABOUT BEEVIL. If you're reading this it means I've added new content to it. Inner Turmoil was my first ever Ninja Storm fic. It did well but I was looking at it awhile back and I cringed. I'm still not happy with what I've done. So I put Marah and Dustin's point of view together and added a new chapter. This time I think I got it right.  
  
Takes place a day after. Dustin's POV  
  
Sunlight poured in through the curtain's as I slowly opened my eyes. It looked to be like another beautiful day but today I just wanted to stay in bed and never come out.  
  
No that would be stupid; I can't hide from my mistakes forever. Sighing I make myself get out of bed and shower, then get dressed and eat breakfast. For a moment I'm tempted to go to the motocross track then decide to walk on the beach.  
  
Wow choosing to walk on the beach instead of riding my pride and joy, something must be wrong with me, but after yesterday maybe it would be a good idea to take a break. Nearly losing my bike because I chose to trust someone it worked out in the end and my bike works better than before, but the turmoil hadn't been worth it.  
  
I try to gain some serenity as I stare out at the ocean but it's impossible for the other reason I'm in such turmoil runs through my brain, and that turmoil has a name.  
  
Marah.  
  
The niece of our sworn enemy Lothor, I'll never forget the first moment I ever laid eyes on her. It was on the motocross track and I saved her from being rundown by a bunch of motorcycles. She revealed herself telling me how she had been banished for not being evil enough.  
  
I bought the lie hook, line, and sinker. I defended her to the others only to find out it was a lie. Now I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. And the one thing I wish I didn't have to know but I do.  
  
I totally fell for her and now no matter what I do I can't forget her. 


	2. Part2 Marah POV

AN: This is part 2  
  
Marah POV  
  
The sound of the applause behind grates on me adding to my growing torment. I won the approval of everyone on this god-forsaken ship, but the cost just wasn't worth it.  
  
I deceived Dustin the first person to ever show me true kindness, the first man who actually believed in me and expected nothing in return. The only person to ever show me true kindness and didn't treat me like a sex object, not trying to have his way with me.  
  
Life hasn't always been good, all right hardly good at all. Being alone with no one to understand me all uncle cares about is domination. Kapri my sister only cares about getting in good with him.  
  
On my planet women have no rights; men think all we were put there for is their own personal pleasure. Now I finally met the kind of man I've always dreamt of and right do I do? I make him look like a fool.  
  
I keep trying to put Dustin out of my mind but I can't. Now I'm in my bedroom looking down at Earth, but not with disdain.  
  
Dustin where are you now? What is he doing?  
  
But I do know one thing, he hates me and I have nobody to blame but myself.  
  
I feel tears coming down my face. If only I could do it all over again, if only I could be with Dustin, even for just one day. 


	3. Part3:One Day Only

Part3: One day only.  
  
One week later.  
  
Dustin sighed as he left the motocross track, he had just beat Hunter and Blake. Thanks to the new part he had installed in his bike he was now moving faster than ever.  
  
But instead he couldn't stop thinking about Marah. After awhile he found himself at Blue Bay Point, where they had sat together he remembered taking the vine out of her hair, the way she had looked.  
  
"It was all part of her plan; she has no heart what so ever".  
  
Dustin looked up at the sky, "hope you're enjoying yourself up there Marah".  
  
"I'm not" the voice came from behind him.  
  
Startled Dustin turned to see Marah in her human form. "Come to gloat?" he asked harshly.  
  
She flinched at the tone of his voice but then she deserved it. "No I haven't because I hated doing it. I wanted Lothor to like me but it just wasn't worth it. Oh Dustin if I could take it all back I would. I'd become good if I could".  
  
Dustin searched her face, "if only I could believe you".  
  
She looked into his eyes, "you have every reason not to".  
  
She was telling the truth, it was like her eyes were a window to her soul. He wasn't sure who moved first, maybe they both did. They were soon in each other's arms.  
  
Marah sighed, "I better go we both know it can never be".  
  
Dustin nodded, "I know".  
  
Marah made a quick decision, "why not for just one day?"  
  
Dustin nodded in agreement, "all right for one day only".  
  
The rest of the day passed to quickly as they walked hand in hand and he showed her around Blue Bay. Marah knew she was in love with him; he hadn't tried anything once while other men she knew would have.  
  
She looked at the rapidly setting sun. "I have to go".  
  
"Marah you can still be good".  
  
"No I can't you know that just as well as I do, Lothor will hurt both of us. Perhaps one day when he's destroyed, but until then."  
  
Dustin nodded, he knew that just as well as her. "Be careful" he told her.  
  
She kissed him really quickly then vanished in a ball of light, knowing if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to leave.  
  
She stared down at Earth again. Perhaps one day she and Dustin would be together, this time forever. 


End file.
